<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasing Tail Lights by gritandgrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538910">Chasing Tail Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritandgrace/pseuds/gritandgrace'>gritandgrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chasing Samantha [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I wrote this before his daughter existed back in 2011, Luke Hobbs has a sister it's canon, Street Racing, so I'm rolling with the same names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritandgrace/pseuds/gritandgrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“And your mistake? Thinking you’re in America.” I say as I break through the crowd with Diogo at my side. “You’re a long way from home, big brother. This is Brazil!” And around me my crew and those loyal to me raise their guns. I see the surprise cross his face and I smirk. Clearly he doesn’t know everything. That must piss him off. “Surprised?” I mock. “You really should do your research.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hobbs/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chasing Samantha [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chasing Tail Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://fav.me/de4mk0x">Chasing Tail Lights</a>
</p><p>“Hey Toretto!” The big, bald-headed man calls out, bringing all remaining eyes on him. “You’re under arrest.” He states as he comes to a halt in front of Torretto and his crew.</p><p>“Arrest? I don’t feel like I’m under arrest.” Dominic replies. A little too confidently I’d say, if I wasn’t aware of how many I had backing us up. “How ‘bout you Brian?”</p><p>“No. Not a bit.” He smirks. “Not even a little bit.”</p><p>“Oh, just give it a minute, it’ll sink in.” Luke replies, just a bit more annoyed as the boys continue.</p><p>“We didn’t kill those feds. That was Reyes.” Brian states and I roll my eyes at his naivety. Luke doesn’t care about the details. Not anymore. I think to myself as I begin to make my way over. Time to stop this before it gets too ugly.</p><p>“I don’t give a shit. I’m just here to bring in two assholes whose names hit my desk.” Told ya.</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds like a real hero.” And I scoff. Lukas Hobbs stopped being a hero a long time ago.</p><p>“That’s funny. From a guy who took an oath of a cop, then went against everything it stood for.” And I almost flinched at that one. The bitterness behind his tone makes me feel like I’m 25 again and leaving Luke in the rearview. “Or some wannabe tough guy prick who beat a man half to death with a socket wrench. Yeah, real tough. You turn around and put your hands behind your back.”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Dom speaks up.</p><p>“Your mistake is thinking you got a goddamn choice boy.” Oh, he’s angry now. Good.</p><p>“And your mistake? Thinking you’re in America.” I say as I break through the crowd with Diogo at my side. “You’re a long way from home, big brother. This is Brazil!” And around me my crew and those loyal to me raise their guns. I see the surprise cross his face and I smirk. Clearly he doesn’t know everything. That must piss him off. “Surprised?” I mock. “You really should do your research.” And he scowls.</p><p>“Come on boss, another day.” Chato speaks up. Smart man. “Come on H, it’s a lot of heat.”</p><p>“I’ll see you soon Toretto.” My ever stubborn brother threatens. Stupid boy. “You too, Samantha.” I can’t even be bothered to wipe the smirk off my face. It feels good to get him this upset again.</p><p>“Looking forward to it cop.” He challenges back. He’s got some real balls on him, that’s for sure.</p><p>“Listen to your dog, Luke and watch your back. This is my city.” I threaten, knowing he’d never listen. But hey, fair warning, right? Or maybe it’s just bait. I always have loved baiting him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I started writing this fic in 2011 after I first saw Fast Five. I'm picking it back up now in 2020 as I'm quarantined and need a creative outlet. This is my first time writing in a while so please bare with me. I used to write on Fanfction.net under the username HeartlessWings so if it looks familiar that's why. Hope y'all enjoy!</p><p>AJ Lee as Samantha Hobbs</p><p>https://www.pinterest.ca/heartlesswings/fast-and-furious-fanfiction-in-progress/</p><p>^^ click for pictures of characters that will be introduced during this series.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>